The Baby Lab Rat
by LittleRedxoxo
Summary: 15 year old bionic teen Della has been dating Adam since she was fourteen years old, but when they are finally released from the lab to live a slightly normal life she finds herself growing closer to his younger brother Chase. And soon enough she's forced to choose between brothers, all while trying to keep her glitches in check.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: So few things to help you understand the story. First of all, Della isn't related to the other lab rats. Second, she's the same age as Chase which is 15. Third, she's only been up stairs 5 times in her life and she spends the rest in the lab. And last this is kind of an' Adam/OC/Chase story so if you want you can give me requests on a pairing, also the link to what Della look's like is on my profile. Anyway that's about it and I hope you enjoy the story, and please review if you can it would mean a lot._

Leo cautiously walked out of the elevator and stared at the table full of gadgets in awe "Wow, my new dad is batman!" He exclaimed excitedly, the double doors opposite the elevator suddenly slid open and he hid behind the stack of yellow gas tanks. He peeked through the gaps between the tanks to see a young male teen with dark brown gelled hair run through frantically and re-close the double doors.

"Good luck getting in! That steel door's thicker than' your head" he exclaimed taking a few steps back. Leo's eyes widened as a guy much bigger than' the previous teen punched his way through the doors "Well there's another way to get in" The younger guy said nervously. The larger teen stormed towards him and lifted him high in the air without any struggle.

"Give me back my E-pod" he demanded.

"I don't have it" The younger boy replied struggling to get down. Leo's eyes once again widened and he suddenly felt the familiar nervous tingle in his stomach. He tore his eyes away from the fighting boys to see a thin teenage girl with brown hair walk towards them holding what looked like an' I-pod.

"You took my E-pod" The large boy gasped pointing to her and dropping the younger male to the floor,

"Taylor Swift mega-mix. Really?" she asked taking the headphones out of her ears.

"I find her soothing" The taller boy replied. She nodded in disbelief and turned to walk away. Leo flinched and held back a scream as two red beams shot out of the taller male's eyes and flew straight passed the girls head, she turned around slowly with a glare.

"Oh I know you didn't shoot that lazer at me" she said her tone slightly threatening.

"Oh sorry it was a terrible mistake, just like your face" The guy said smugly. In two short seconds the girl had ran towards him and shoved him into the gas tanks causing them to fall down. Leo froze knowing he'd been spotted and the three un-named teens screamed, as soon as they stopped Leo released his own loud scream.

They all paused before screaming at the same time and suddenly stopping a few seconds later, Leo let out a scared squeal and ran into the next room only to crash into a soft surface "Oh my god!" A young female voice shouted, Leo slowly looked up to see another female teen with the same clothes and hairstyle as the other girl. He once again screamed and ran around her before walking backwards until he hit a hard surface, he soon found himself cornered and the four teenagers stared at him suspiciously.

"Okay I don't play this card too often but...Mom!" Leo screamed as loud as he could and soon his mental prayers were answered when his mother and step-father walked into the room.

"Leo there you are" His mother said lightly hugging her son as he clung to her in fear "Wow what is this place? Who are they?" she asked pointing to the four teenagers stood in a straight line.

"They are...uh...a boy band I've been working with and the twist is. Two of them are girl's" Donald Davenport replied nervously. The two girls smiled innocently and one wiggled her fingers in a greeting manner.

"Okay they're part of a secret project I've been developing. Genetically engineered superhuman siblings" Donald admitted the excitement clear in his voice, he sighed at the confused look's his new family were giving him and decided to introduce the bionics "Tasha, Leo. Meet Adam, Bree, Chase and Della. The greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed, I don't wanna brag but I am incredibly smart" he exclaimed proudly. Tasha turned to her son with a questioning expression and he shrugged in response.

"Don't look at me, I told you to stay away from internet dating" he replied. She nodded and turned back to the group.

"So they're robots?" she asked hesitatingly. The teen's gasped loudly and Tasha's eyes widened slightly.

"What?"

"Hey!"

"Oh no she didn't!"

They exclaimed one after the other, the youngest looking teen stayed quiet but appeared to be just as insulted as the other three.

"No Tasha they're human, I've just given them each a set of bionic ability's controlled by a micro-chip implant in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than' it is" Donald explained shrugging. Tasha and Leo slowly nodded trying to process their new information.

"See Adam is all brute strength, Bree has speed and agility, Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence. And Della has Cryokinesis" Donald exclaimed. Both Tasha and Leo gave him very confused looks at the last word "It means she can manipulate ice. But she hasn't quite learned how to create it yet" he explained, they nodded and Tasha chuckled nervously while walking forward.

"Donald, there are children living in our basement!" she shouted as she reached him. He winced and shrugged apologetically "And you told me you didn't have any kids" she added crossing her arms angrily.

"Well technically they're not my kids. My old partner made me their godfather so when he and his wife were killed during one of their experiments I took them in. But Della actually is my daughter" he admitted. The teens looked down sadly so he changed to the topic of conversation a little "This is a scientific habitat! I mean look at it it's got a game room and a rock wall anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so that they could train in the utmost of comfort and technology" he exclaimed leaning against the counter.

"It's true! The toilet's have seat warmers that talk" Adam exclaimed.

"What do they say?" Leo asked slightly curious.

"Well various depending on..." he paused as Leo held up a hand to stop him continuing the disturbing explanation.

"Donald I don't know what to make of this, some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry" Tasha said shaking her head.

"They have to stay down here for their own safety, this is all very top secret but as soon as their training is complete they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throw's at them" Donald replied shrugging.

"I wanna go to Alaska" Della admitted smiling and revealing the dimples in her cheeks.

"I wanna go to the pyramids" Chase said raising his hand.

"I wanna go to Paris" Bree added.

"I wanna go upstairs" Adam said boredly.

"Hey what are those? Time machines?" Leo asked hopefully. He stared at the four large, circled and glass chambers near the back wall.

"No they're not time machines, time machines are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat" he explained once again becoming excited from talking about his inventions "Which reminds me it's dinner time" he added walking towards one of the computer counters. The bionic teens ran towards the chambers excitedly and closed the glass doors.

Adam had the chamber on the far left while Bree occupied the chamber on the far right, Chase had the one on Bree's right between the girls while Della was on Adam's left inbetween the two boys. Donald lightly touched the computer screen as the bionics put on their eye-protection goggles.

"Ready?!" he asked, they all nodded and he once again pressed the screen allowing the small food pellets to fall down into the chambers "These are my protein pellets" Donald explained as he, Leo and Tasha watched the bionics eat the small pieces of food "Whatever they don't catch is tomorrow's breakfast" he shrugged, Leo nodded at him with a slightly disturbed look before turning back to watch the teens.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Leo had decided to join Donald in the lab hoping to see the bionic's use their ability's, it had taken him a while to get used to the fact he had super-human's living in the basement but soon the positive side began to show...maybe they would be his friends.

He was sat on the stool swinging slightly while watching Donald train Chase, so far his step-dad had only trained the boys and as amazing as their ability's were he was eager to see the girls train aswell "Okay Chase, enemy grenade. 3:00!" Donald exclaimed throwing a red ball of light in Chase's direction. Leo's eyes widened slightly as the 15 year old backflipped and a blue shield appeared, the red ball of light dissapeared as it hit the shield and the shield itself soon faded.

"Hey! Why does he get a forcefield and I don't?" Adam asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this" Bree replied before throwing her water bottle at his chest. She smiled innocently as he walked away holding his now aching chest.

"Okay you guys take the rest of the day off, I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference because I'm awesome. I'm gonna have the speed-boat's detailed and then I'm gonna go get waxed" Donald said walking towards the double doors. The teens gave him questioning looks and he shrugged "Don't judge me" he said before heading towards the elevator.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for school" Leo announced climbing down from the stool. Bree gasped excitedly.

"I have always dreamed about going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class" she said before waving her hands and smiling.

"Yeah, all we do is eat, sleep and train for missions. We're like human lab rats" Chase said crossing his arms. Leo tilted his head in disbelief.

"C'mon it can't be that bad" he said. The three bionic's turned their head's and gestured to Adam who was currently running on a human-sized hamster wheel "So you've never left this room?" Leo asked with raised eyebrows. Adam joined the three teens and they all shook their heads.

"Actually I have, but only five time's and I'm 15. I barely remember what it look's like" Della replied jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Well that kind of explains the haircuts" Leo said his comment aimed towards the boys.

"Nah I bet school's fun. Yah know except for book's, classes and learning stuff" Adam said in thought.

"It's not fun when you're the smart kid" Leo explained. Chase smirked and took a few steps forward.

"Well down here, smart is considered superior" he said proudly. The other three bionics gave each other confused looks before turning back to Chase.

"No it's not" they exclaimed in sync. He rolled his eyes and turned to Leo.

"Hey you guys should come to school with me! You could be my bionic bodyguards" Leo exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay!"

"I'm in"

"Let's go"

They exclaimed heading towards the double doors, Della stayed put on the counter and sighed sadly. The double doors suddenly shut and the bionics groaned in realisation.

"Not on my watch lazer brains!" Their very annoying smart home system Eddie exclaimed.

"Aw shoot we forgot about Davenport's creepy computer" Adam said slightly annoyed/

"I thought he was just in the living room!" Leo shouted.

"Nope, I'm everywhere!" Eddie sang appearing on the monitors behind them.

"In my shower?!" Leo asked with wide eyes.

"Yup, and by the way nothing need's to be that clean sporto" Eddie replied. Leo shook his head and turned to the bionics.

"Okay we need to shut that thing off" he exclaimed slightly embarrassed by Eddie's comment.

"Not gonna happen okay, Eddie is a very complex and sophisticated piece of machinary. It would take years before..." Chase paused once his older brother ripped some wires from Eddie's computer box causing the annoying avatar to disappear.

"Sweet! I barely got electrocuted" Adam exclaimed proudly while handing the ripped out wires to Chase. Despite feeling saddened by the fact that they were going to school and she wasn't Della couldn't help but smile when the computer was shut down.

"Okay c'mon. If we're gonna go to school we need to shower first, because two of us really stink" Bree said looking at her brothers. They both sniffed themselves and nodded in agreement.

"C'mon Della" she exclaimed skipping towards the youngest bionic. Della shook her head and sighed.

"I can't. What if I glitch?" she asked nervously. Despite being locked in the basement by him Della was terrified of dissapointing her father.

"We'll take care of you. We're finally getting out of the lab Della, now I know you want to" Bree replied knowingly. Della shook her head again and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Adam, talk to her" Bree sighed. He nodded and walked towards them while Bree stood with Leo and Chase.

"What's up with her?" Leo asked curiously.

"It's a long story. In short she's worried about glitching" Chase explained. Leo nodded not quite understanding what 'glitching' meant but at the same time he wasn't that worried about it. He tilted his head in confusion when the whispering teens laughed before hugging each other.

"Are they...?" he paused not knowing how to put his question.

"Yeah" Bree confirmed. He nodded slowly slightly disturbed.

"Aren't they related?" he asked. Both Bree and Chase grimaced while shaking their heads.

"Ew, no. Della isn't related to us, Davenport explained it yesterday. Remember?" Chase asked. Leo shook his head.

"I think I blanked out" he replied shrugging. The siblings rolled their eyes and turned to the other's.

"Okay she's ready" Adam exclaimed. Della nodded and jumped down from the counter.

* * *

The bionic's exited their glass chambers and Della stared down at her clothes in awe, she'd only ever worn the training uniform so being in clothing so colourful was very new to her...and the other's. Adam grimaced and tugged slightly at his jeans "I think he gave me your underwear by mistake" he said glancing between Bree and Della.

"Gross" Bree exclaimed shaking her head. Della smiled in amusement and toyed with her new charm bracelet.

"What are you complaining about? I got the bra!" Chase said. The three shook their heads in disbelief and climbed back into the chambers hoping to correct the clothing mistake.

"Uh Della, do you have the right clothes on?" Leo asked hesitatingly. She shrugged and checked to make sure everything was in the right place.

"I think so. Feel's fine" she replied. He nodded and pushed down on the computer screen hoping to get their clothes right this time. When the 3 teen's walked out for the second time they found their clothes in all the right places. Della felt her hair and found it was down in waves that reached mid-back, she smiled excitedly gratefull that Adam had talked her into going.

"So, are we okay?" Bree asked hopefully. She was just as excited as the other girl if not more.

"Yes you look fine. Now c'mon before I'm late" Leo said impatiently, they all nodded and followed him out of the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

The bionics followed Leo into the school and their eyes widened, Della looked around in awe and despite being scared she was excited aswell. She knew they probably looked very strange to all the normal teenagers but if they knew where her and the siblings had been since they were young then they probably would've understood "I can't believe we're finally at school. Oh my first lunch lady" Bree exclaimed before clinging to the older woman, Della smiled in amusement "She smell's like fish stick's" Bree said once Leo had finally pulled her away from the lunch lady.

"Do me a favour and try to act like you've seen the world, I have a reputation to uphold here" Leo replied. A large jock approached him and yanked his underwear before walking away with his friend. Della knew that she'd seen the move performed in a lot of movies but she couldn't quite remember what it was called "Good to see you too Steve" Leo exclaimed grimacing from the pain it had caused. Two girls walked in their direction and Bree's face lit up.

"Hi I'm Bree, I like ponies and girl things" she said excitedly while holding out her hand. The girls gave each other confused looks before walking away "Did you see that? I have besties! I can't wait to stab them in the back" she said turning to Della and Leo.

"Would you two quit goofing off? We're supposed to not draw attention to ourselves" Chase said slightly annoyed. A loud noise rang out and he dropped to the floor screaming.

"What's up with crazy?" Leo asked when the noise finally stopped.

"He has ultra-sensitive bionic hearing" Della explained shrugging.

"What was that?" Chase asked from his sitting position on the floor.

"It's called a bell. It ring's every 40 minute's, 8 time's a day so...have fun with that" Leo replied before slowly walking away. While the two oldest bionics followed Leo Della decided to help Chase up.

"Thanks" he sighed rubbing his ears. She nodded and they headed towards the others.

* * *

The teens were currently in their basketball class though technically it was only Leo's class, they were just with him to observe and maybe protect if the situation came down to that. Della was sat next to Adam listening to Chase explain the rule's of the game to them, Leo and Bree were on their feet watching the ball intently "I hate gym class" Leo admitted.

"Why?" Adam asked curiously. Leo suddenly caught the ball and the bionics watched amused as he tried and failed to bounce the ball.

"That's why" he sighed turning back to face them.

"So you can't play basketball, big deal! Chess club's where the action's at" Chase exclaimed. A ball flew towards Della and she caught it with both hands.

"What do I do?" she asked nervously. Unknowingly to her the temperature in her hand's dropped causing the ball to frost over slightly.

"Throw it" Leo instructed. Her eyes widened and she threw it towards the nearest person...Bree "There, now you throw it" Leo said. Bree looked around before shooting the ball towards someone successfully hitting them in the face.

Della winced as a loud cracking noise rang out and the brother's laughed "To someone who's looking" Leo said rolling his eyes. Bree ran towards the boy to apologize and Leo grabbed another ball "Just once I'd like to show these fool's up and go all MBA in their faces" he exclaimed as they stood in the middle of the basketball pitch.

"Then why don't you?" Chase asked shrugging.

"Look at me! There's more meat on a dog bone" Leo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, but now you have us to help you" Adam pointed out. Leo narrowed his eyes in confusion as Adam grabbed hold of his pants. They all stood back and watched with wide eyes as Leo was thrown in the air towards the basketball net, the ball fell through and Leo held on before finally dropping to the ground.

"Ouch" Della muttered. Leo jumped to his feet and the students stared at him in confusion before cheering loudly.

"Yeah I got mad skills!" Leo shouted happily.

* * *

Della walked into the gym hall with Bree and Adam looking for Leo. Ever since Adam's helpfulness in the gym his popularity had surprisingly increased "You guys rock! Ever since gym class everyone want's to be my friend, and there's been a certain gentleness to my wedgies" he said proudly.

"It's the least we could do, I mean you gave us our first taste of freedom" Bree replied shrugging.

"Yeah and our first taste of salsburry stake...yum" Adam said pulling out the piece of meat and taking a bite.

"Where were you?" Leo asked curiously as Chase entered.

"Computer lab taking med school courses, guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philipines" he replied excitedly.

"Aw look the doggy like's me" Adam said as someone in a dog costume started to pet him. Della felt a strange feeling well up inside her and she didn't like it "Okay doggy that's enough" he said slightly irritated as the dog continued. They all watched slightly amused as the dog tried to take Adam's meat.

"Why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Leo asked worriedly. Della turned her head to see his eyes were infact glowing a bright red.

"Oh no! His heat vision" Chase exclaimed.

"His what?" Leo asked with wide eyes.

"It's a glitch, whenever he get's too upset his heat vision act's up" Chase explained. They all flinched when fire shot out of Adam's eyes and onto the dog mascot. A feeling of relief ran through them when a jock quickly put it out with the fire extinguisher, the dog accidentally bumped into the cheerleaders so that the head cheerleader was now high in the air with nothing to fall on.

"I got her" Bree exclaimed using her super speed to reach them, though the girl hit the floor anyway "Whoop's, overshot it. But don't worry I know a chiropractor in the Philipines" she reassured before joining the others. Della shook her head in disbelief and leaned against the wall just as the fire alarm began to ring. The remaining student's screamed but Chase stopped them from running.

"Look statistic's show that if we don't panic at least 70% of us will make it out alive" he reassured, the student's gave each other nervous look's before once again screaming and running through the exit. Once the gym had cleared out only the five teen's remained.

"That could've gone better" Della sighed nervously. They nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, they killed the dingo" A familiar voice exclaimed. They slowly turned around to see Mr Davenport and Tasha in the gym hall doorway looking very angry.

"Hi daddy" Della squeaked before waving nervously.

"So, how was school?" he asked angrily. They all shrugged "Get in the helicopter!" he shouted pointing towards the exit, the teens nodded and ran through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The 5 teens sat down on the couch with nervous expressions, Della especially. She sat in-between Chase and Adam hugging the red cushion tight to her chest "Do you realise what you've done? I had to write a check of 30 grand to that school to make this go away" Donald scolded from his stood position next to Tasha, Leo looked up at him.

"For 30 grand I'll go away" he admitted shrugging.

"I'm sorry, but we just wanted to be normal for a day" Bree said guiltily.

"Oh c'mon Donald they're just kids. When I was their age, me and Fiona Mickeljohn snuck out and we crashed..." Tasha paused in her excited tale at the annoyed look her husband was giving her "You know what? I'm not helping" she nodded before sitting down in the red arm chair.

"Look I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions not try-out for the cheerleading squad" Donald exclaimed shaking his head.

"Aw. Well there goes that dream" Adam sighed sadly. Leo rolled his eyes and stood.

"Look I know you're mad Big D but these guys performed the impossible today. They made me popular" he said. Donald's eyebrows raised in disbelief "I got game" Leo exclaimed.

"And I cured baldness with a biology rat" Chase admitted excitedly while shooting up.

"Oh and I got invited to my first party. By a boy" Bree added smiling. Tasha squealed in excitement and approached the 16 year old.

"Oh how exciting, we gotta get you shoes and clothes and..." she once again paused at the look her husband gave her "Again not helping" she sighed sitting down on the couch.

"That's it, Leo you are banned from the lab. And you four are to have no contact with the outside world, no talking, no texting, no nothing" Donald said turning to the bionics.

"Oh, what about the lost art of pantomime?" Adam asked hopefully while jumping to his feet. Donald narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Go to your tubes!" He demanded, the four nodded and headed towards the lift.

* * *

The bionics lounged down in the lab once again dressed in the training uniform. Chase leaned against the counter that Bree sat on while Adam occupied the chair with a sad Della on his lap "So do all fuzzy animals have animals inside them or just the dingo's?" He asked with a confused expression.

"If Davenports such a great scientist then how come I'm not a little stronger and you're not a lot smarter?" Chase asked moving so that he was stood next to his older brother.

"I don't know. But does this hurt?" Adam asked before slamming his fist into Chase's shoulder. The 15 year old bionic winced and moved away.

"Now I'm never gonna have a boyfriend. Guess I'll just have to keep fake kissing that wall" Bree exclaimed pointing to the opposite wall. The 3 teens gave her disgusted looks "Oh we've all done it" she said defensively. Chase nodded slightly.

"Not me" Della admitted with a small shake of the head. Bree gave the youngest bionic a knowing look.

"You have Adam" she pointed out. Della shrugged and Adam kissed her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Leo what are you doing? Davenport said you weren't supposed to be down here" Chase exclaimed as the fourteen year old entered the lab.

"I know. But you know that party everyone at school's been talking about?" Leo asked smirking. The teens nodded in confusion "You better put on your party clothes because it's in our living room" he announced excitedly.

"What? Are you serious?" Bree asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Oh my gosh. Come on" she exclaimed running towards her tube. The remaining bionics shrugged before doing the same.

* * *

Once the bionics entered the living room their eyes widened, nearly every student from their school had turned up. The music blasted through the house and Chase barely managed to hold it together, though Della was the only one who seemed to notice his struggle "You alright?" she asked worriedly. He nodded and shrugged.

"Music's a little loud I guess, don't worry I'll be fine" he reassured. She nodded and they turned to Leo "I can't believe you did this" Chase exclaimed excitedly trying to take his mind off the hearing problem.

"Well I owed you guys and since you couldn't go I brought the party here. Cheese curl?" Leo offered holding up a bowl of cheese curls.

"What about my dad and your mom?" Della asked slightly nervous.

"They're at dinner, they'll be gone for hours. Jimmy! Get your head outta there it's a microwave" Leo exclaimed walking towards the kitchen. The brothers headed towards the food table while Bree and Della occupied the couch.

"I can't believe we've been missing out on all this" Della admitted gesturing to the dancing teens, Bree nodded in agreement.

"I know, almost makes me wish I wasn't bionic" she sighed in thought.

"Hey Bree" A male voice greeted braking the girls out of their daydream.

"Calvin! Is that thing throbbing?" Bree asked curiously noticing the size of his nose...that she caused with the basketball.

Yeah, and if it's not better by Monday then they're gonna drain it" he replied nodding. She grimaced slightly but nodded.

"Calvin. This is my sister Della" she said trying to steer the conversation away from his growing nose.

"Nice to meet you" he said. Della nodded in greeting not being able to tear her eyes away from his nose.

"You too" she replied with slightly wide eyes. He walked towards his friends and Della turned to Bree.

"You really damaged his nose" she remarked. Bree nodded and the front door swung open, Della's eyes widened as did Bree's.

"What the...!" Donald was cut off as Leo pulled up in an' old car.

"Hey you're back" he exclaimed nervously. His mother glared and crossed her arms.

"How did these people get here?" he asked jumping out of the car and turning towards the students.

"You are in big trouble mister" Tasha said angrily.

"Hey everybody, thanks for coming...Get out!" Donald yelled. The teens flooded through the door until only the bionics and Leo remained "You kids have really done it this time. And who gave Eddie cake?" Donald asked pointing to the living room monitor.

"I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back into their display cases" Leo sighed shrugging.

"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers. Look the funs over, as of tomorrow you're all being relocated permanently" Donald announced.

"What?!" The teens exclaimed in unison.

"What part of 'no contact with the outside world' did you not understand?" he asked angrily.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked.

"To a remote research facility where you can complete your training" Donald explained.

"But this is home. This is where I get my meaty flavoured pellets" Adam exclaimed.

"Not anymore. Now go downstairs and pack your stuff" Donald demanded. They were about to head towards the lift when Donald took hold of Della's arm "Except you. You're staying" he sighed, her eyes widened and the siblings turned with looks of disbelief.

"You're splitting us up? Why aren't I going?" she asked.

"Because you're my daughter for one thing. And I still have to fix your...problems" he replied crossing his arms. The youngest bionic shook her head in disbelief before rushing towards the lift.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night and the bionics were down in the lab. They had all changed into their pyjamas and were getting ready to sleep, all except Della. Finding out that they were leaving and she wasn't had caused her the most sadness. She'd lived with the siblings since they were four years old, and she wanted to keep it that way. Bree was currently brushing her ponytail and thinking deeply about their situation "I can't believe this is our last night in the lab" she sighed shaking her head. The other three nodded in agreement.

"I think Leo's really gonna miss us" Chase added. They all turned their heads to see the fourteen year old sleeping in Adam's chamber, clinging to the oldest bionics' leg.

"Think we should wake him up?" Adam asked glancing at the others.

"Nah let him sleep" Bree replied.

"But he's drooling on my socks" Adam exclaimed grimacing slightly. They chuckled and closed their chamber doors.

Della sighed from her spot on the computer counter. Her hair was in two low ponytails that fell down the front of her shoulders. She leaned up onto her forearms and stared at the sleeping bionics, and Leo. It was the last night that she would spend in the same room as them, and she hated that thought. She even wished that she was going to the facility with them, instead of living in the lab alone.

She sat up fully and jumped down from the counter before trudging towards her chamber. The door was already open from when she's stepped out after changing. Della entered the chamber and turned, closing the glass door. She glanced either side of her and sighed before finally closing her eyes.

* * *

The next day the teens sat in the lab watching Chase collect random items and stash them into a box "What are you doing?" Leo asked confusedly. Chase turned to face him.

"If Davenport is gonna ship us off to some remote facility then the office supplies are coming with us" he replied shrugging.

"We just got our first taste of normal life. I was this close to getting a curfew that I was totally gonna break" Bree exclaimed disappointedly.

"Oh! But maybe when we get to wherever we're going we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named Bobo who'll take us on adventures and teach us how to love" Adam shrugged eating a food pellet.

"Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you before chewing your fingers" Chase replied.

"Hey! I create the monkey fantasies around here" Adam exclaimed jumping to his feet. They rolled their eyes.

Bree sighed and jumped down from the counter walking towards Della's sleeping Chamber. The youngest bionic had locked herself in the glass tube and refused to come out. They'd each tried to talk her out of the tube, but not even Adam was able to crack her "Della, come on. It's our last day with you" Bree whined leaning against the door. Della sighed and placed both her hands either side of the tube, in a few seconds the glass had completely frosted over hiding her from view.

Bree sighed again and turned back to the others, just as Eddie appeared on the monitors "Well kids I hope you enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport I know I haven't, sayonara" he exclaimed.

"Eddie, I know we've never been the best of friends...but, I'm gonna miss you" Bree said shrugging.

"Aw really?" Eddie asked.

"No"

"We hate you"

"You're evil"

The bionics replied on after the other.

"Where is this trained facility anyway?" Leo asked. They all turned to face Eddie's monitor and a beautiful sunny island appeared, they all nodded slightly intrigued with the destination.

"Oops sorry that's my screensaver. You're going here" Eddie announced. The image changed to an underground facility somewhere in the south or north pole.

"Forget office supplies we should be gathering wood" Chase said in thought.

Della's chamber door flew open and the young girl jumped out. The frosted glass returned to normal from the sudden heat, she walked towards the group "That is so not fair! You're leaving and if that's not bad enough, you're going somewhere cold. I would love to go there but no, daddy has to be an asshole" she exclaimed kicking a wheelie chair so that it skidded across the room and smashed into the wall. Her eyes started to turn a bright shiny blue and the bionics realised that she was glitching.

"Della, c'mon no need to get upset" Adam exclaimed putting down the jar of pellets. He walked towards her and lifted her by the waist, sitting her on the opposite counter. He felt how cold her skin had become from the glitching and easily warmed her up. His heat vision gave him a higher temperature than his brother and sister, thus allowing him to touch Della when she glitched and her body temperature dropped.

"No need to get upset? I have every right to be upset" The usually quiet girl exclaimed angrily, she then sighed and shook her head "Why do I have to stay? I wish I could just go with you. Actually if I'm wishing then I wish you guys could stay" she replied her tone a lot calmer than before. He nodded in understanding and stood between her legs.

"I know Dell's. But it's our last day, just enjoy it with us" he shrugged. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Her legs locked around his waist and his arms tightened around hers, neither one wanted to let go.

"Man, I wish I hadn't thrown that party. I can't help but think this is all my fault" Leo sighed jumping down from the counter. Adam pulled back a little to face the fourteen year old.

"That's because it is all your fault" he replied shrugging.

"Adam! He was only trying to help us" Bree pointed out while crossing her arms.

"Yeah but he did the opposite which was not help us, the not makes it the opposite. I'm sorry I'm just so bummed, this is the only place we've ever known" Adam replied.

"Yeah, just think about all the memories we shared here" Chase sighed.

Flashback:

"...The Atom is called an Ion and it has a positive or a negative charge. And that's how batteries are made, the end" A younger version of Davenport read out before closing the book. Nine year old Adam got to his feet and grabbed the bottom of Davenports chair before lifting it with one hand "Okay Adam you can put me down now" Davenport said nervously. Once Adam dropped the chair Davenport accidentally dropped the book, allowing eight year old Bree to grab it and use her super-speed to run from him.

"Hey come back with that" Davenport exclaimed jumping to his feet. The two seven year olds...Della and Chase, got to their feet and climbed onto the stool. Bree sped passed and giggled with a tight grip on the book "See now look what you're doing, you're kicking up all this dust you're gonna make Chase's super senses glitch and now he's gonna..." Davenport paused once Chase sneezed, the large pile of snot covering his chest and legs "Sneeze" he finished grimacing.

Della climbed up onto the counter and held the glass of water in her hands. As Davenport reached to take it from her she frosted the glass and tipped it over Adam, who had been standing the closest to her. As the freezing water hit him some splashed onto Chase, while Adam's body could take the cold...Chase's couldn't. The seven year old ran around the room screaming from the cold sensation, while Della laughed loudly on the counter.

End Flashback:

The bionics smiled at the memory and Leo sighed "I can't let Davenport send you guys away. Let me talk to him, no one can say no to this million dollar smile" he said smiling widely. They tilted their heads in disbelief and he headed towards the lift.

* * *

Leo walked into the lab and found the bionics staring at him with hopeful expressions "Well, I'm pretty sure he's gonna think about it" he replied nervously. The three smiled excitedly and Della rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The bionics entered the living room and their eyes widened, there in front of them were their very own twins. They looked exactly the same as the siblings, but the clothes were modern instead of the training uniform "What are those?" Bree asked gesturing to the other 'her'. Della rolled her eyes and jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Oh Dr Frankenbrain here is trying to replace you with creepy robots. Welcome to crazy town" Leo explained shaking his head. Davenport pushed a button on his watch and Adam's 'twin' turned his head.

"Good morning the time is 11:22 and the temperature is currently 28 degrees" It said. Adam walked closer to the robot and titled his head slightly.

"So you made a robot version of me that stands around telling the time and the temperature?" he asked. Davenport nodded "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen" Adam exclaimed excitedly before moving to stand near Della. Bree took a few steps forward and inspected her robot 'twin'.

"Does my nose really look like that?" she asked curiously.

"No, yours has a faint mustache underneath" The robot replied. Bree gasped and moved back while her brothers laughed.

"Hi everyone, I'm Chase. Let's do m...m...m...math" Chase's robot 'twin' said causing the original Chase to stop laughing.

"That is not funny" he exclaimed.

"Oh you're right it's f...f...f...funny" Adam said mockingly. The others laughed and Chase crossed his arms irritatedly, but they all immediately stopped when the doorbell rang. They all knew it was for them, they also knew that they would have to leave their home...and best friend. Once Davenport opened the door revealing the man wearing a tuxedo and dark shades they all sighed knowingly.

"Hey Fitz how's it goin'?" Davenport greeted, the man stayed silent "How's life? How's Trix? Alrighty then" Davenport said turning back to the teens "You guys shoulda seen him at the Christmas party he's a karaoke master" he said pointing to the man.

"Well I guess this is it" Bree sighed "Thanks Leo" she said shrugging.

"Yeah, you are the best friend we've ever" Chase added.

"No he's the only friend we've ever had" Adam pointed out.

"Well don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions" Tasha said pulling the siblings into a group hug.

Della sat still on the kitchen counter, holding her knees tight to her chest. Two tears rolled down her cheeks, but quickly froze from her body temperature. So that she now had two sparkling tear drops stuck to her cheeks, but she didn't care...she was too sad to care. The siblings turned to face her and it made her saddened state worse. She shook her head and jumped down from the counter "I'm sorry" she muttered before speed-walking towards the elevator. The siblings shared saddened looks and walked towards the door.

"Remember, this is a good thing. Without any distractions you might finish your training early" Davenport shrugged. They nodded and sighed before leaving the house.

"Woohoo they're gone" Eddie exclaimed appearing on the living room monitor.

"Eddie" Davenport said warningly.

"I mean have a safe trip. I love you" The home system sang before disappearing again, Davenport rolled his eyes and closed the door. He turned to the two and Leo shook his head in disbelief, heading towards the lab elevator...with the robots following.

* * *

It had been an hour since the siblings had gone, but to Della it only felt like a few seconds. The sad emotions running through her had caused her body temperature to drop lower than it usually did, thus frosting the glass of her sleeping chamber completely. She'd made a decision in her head, if the siblings were gone...then she wouldn't train. In her mind it was her way of punishing her father, for sending them away and keeping her in the home.

She could hear Leo outside her chamber, along with the robots. Seeing them made her depressed state even worse, so they were part of the reason her sleeping chamber was so cold. She would've rather her father not build the robots, the sight of the siblings making her more and more sad by the second. She felt as though her father was punishing her, and she had no idea why.

She suddenly heard Leo's familiar little-girl-like screaming but shook it off. But once she heard the siblings' actually voices, she shot up so that she was sat straight. She was about to unlock the door when a thought hit, maybe she was dreaming. She felt like it was a dream, being in the cold always soothed her and made her relaxed. So maybe during that period she'd fallen into a light sleep, and now she was dreaming.

With that thought running through her mind, Della shuffled down in her tube and hugged her legs to her chest. As she breathed the cold temperature caused her breath to appear as a faint mist, but it kept her calm. Soon enough she could hear her fathers voice and it made her more angry than sad. She couldn't stand being around him, but her being angry was dangerous.

She couldn't create ice, only manipulate it and her low temperature only frosted things over. But when angry her powers would rise, and when it did the slightest touch to the human body could make them colder than ever. One touch from her when she was angry, and that person would feel as though they were bathing in ice. It stung and she knew that she couldn't come out, not with her powers glitching as much as they were.

"Della, come on out sweetheart" she heard her father call, he sounded as though he was in pain...and that made her slightly happy.

"Bite me" she snapped. On the outside of the sleeping chamber Davenport rolled his eyes.

"You can't stay in their forever" he pointed out shrugging. The young girl sighed but shook her head.

"Watch me" she replied angrily. He sighed glancing back at Leo and the robots.

"Look I'm sorry Dell's. But your glitches were too dangerous, it will be good for you to have some distance" he said placing a hand against the chamber, but he snatched it back once the cold hit his skin.

"You sent them away" she said more tears falling down her cheeks. Even though no one could see her, they could tell she was crying. By the tone of her voice and the fact that the chamber was becoming more frosted "The only people I've lived with since I was four, and you sent them away. I will never forgive you for this, I wish I'd just stayed with mom. I wish she didn't dump me her, maybe if she didn't then I wouldn't have these dumb powers and I wouldn't feel the way I do!" she shouted slamming her hands against the chamber walls.

Hearing her depressed state, the siblings also felt their saddened emotions start to rise. She was like their baby sister...well, to Bree and Chase. But they all felt extremely protective of the youngest bionic, and hearing her so upset made them want to find whoever did it and make them suffer. But they knew they couldn't do that, not when the person responsible was her father.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Dell's" Davenport sighed. He shook his head before walking towards the elevator, leaving his daughter in the lab to deal with what he'd done.


	7. Chapter 7

"Della come on! It's been nearly two days, you can't stay in there forever!" Davenport called leaning against the bionic tube. The youngest bionic hadn't exited the tubes since the siblings had been sent away, and Davenport was worried about her. The glass was still completely frozen over, preventing anyone from seeing her. And when he did try to open the tube, he found the glass was too cold to touch. Sighing, Davenport once again tapped his fingers against the glass "Please" he whined. Sighing, he turned his head as the warning alarm rang out.

"Intruder! Intruder!" Eddie shouted, appearing on the lab screen. Tasha entered the room, rolling her eyes at the home-system.

"Eddie it's just Tasha" Davenport said.

"Oh" Eddie said. The alarms rang out again "Intruder! Intruder!" he shouted. Both adults rolled their eyes and the alarms soon faded.

A rock song echoed through the room and Davenport dug through his pockets, pulling out a small phone. He flipped it open and held it to his ear "Yeah I'll collect a call from Facility X" he said, eyes narrowed in confusion "Fits I know it's you I can hear you breathing...you what?...what are you talking about?...well what kind of idiot doesn't know the difference between a robot and a bionic super hu..you know what, don't answer that question actually" he said before hanging up the phone "The kid never turned up, they sent the robots in their place" he sighed turning to face Tasha. Her eyes widened.

"So Leo was..." she paused.

"He was telling the truth the whole time" Davenport finished.

"Eddie where's Leo?" Tasha asked, turning to face the screen.

"Oh, he left. Something about a recycling centre, neglectful parents, life and death, blah blah blah" The home-system replied boredly.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?!" Davenport shouted.

"You didn't ask" Eddie replied innocently. Rolling his eyes, Davenport once again approached Della's tube.

"Dell's we need your help" he said, tapping his fingers against the glass.

"Bite me" The 15 year snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"We need your help with Adam, Bree and Chase. They sent the robots to facility X so that they could stay here. But we sent them to a recycling plant so we have a minimum amount of time until they become squashed with garbage. This isn't a way to get you out, I'm serious" he begged.

The frost on the glass slowly disappeared, revealing Della in modern clothes. She sighed and pushed open the tube door, facing her father "Fine. But only because I care so much about those guys. And I swear if this was some plan to get me out..." she shook her head, her eyes turning a bright shiny blue.

"It's not, I promise. Come on we don't have much time" Davenport said. She nodded and the trio exited the house.

* * *

Smashing the door open, Della ran into the trash-crushing room, finding herself face-to-face with the siblings. They all smiled at the sight of their best friend, but it disappeared as Davenport and Tasha appeared behind her.

"Davenport!" Bree exclaimed nervously.

"We are robots" Adam said, putting on a robot voice. They all rolled their eyes at the oldest teen.

"Dude, I think he knows" Chase said.

"Well now he does" Adam sighed returning to normal. Loud screaming was heard and they all looked to see Leo at the other end of the trash shoot. The wall behind was moving him towards the crusher.

"Leo!" Tasha shouted.

"I'll get somebody to shut it off" Davenport said, about to run to the main office.

"There isn't enough time!" Bree exclaimed, shaking her head.

"You guys, I have an idea" Chase said glancing at Leo.

* * *

Screaming, the four bionics fell down the recycling shoot to where Leo was stood. They groaned and rose to their feet "That never gets old" Adam smiled.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Chase asked looking down at the fourteen year old.

"I came to save you guys" he replied shrugging.

"Aw, thanks. We're good, what a sweet kid" Adam said.

"Come on let's do this!" Bree exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay, Leo hold onto Adam. We're gonna surround you and we'll all go through it together, okay?" Chase asked. They nodded and Della narrowed her eyes, spotting something on the wall "Okay, 3..2.."

"Uh, guys" Della called walking towards the wall. They all turned their heads, watching as she slammed her hand against the big red button. The wall and recycling crusher stopped, causing the girl to sigh in relief.

"Okay, so that would be the 'Off' button" Chase said slightly annoyed. Della chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Yeah. Oh, you guys didn't see that?" Adam asked curiously. Chase and Bree shot their older brother looks of annoyance while Della laughed.

* * *

As they all entered the house, Eddie appeared on the living room screen "Oh thank heavens, ya'll made it home safe and sound and..." Davenport clicked the button, preventing the home-system from carrying on his sarcastic comment.

"I don't know what you kids were thinking pulling a stunt like that. You could've seriously hurt yourselves" Davenport said, looking down at the bionics on the couch.

"Yeah I know, but you gotta admit. My robot accent was dead on" Adam chuckled.

"Can we please take him back to the recycling centre!" Chase exclaimed gesturing to Adam.

"And Leo, why didn't you tell us that Adam, Bree and Chase were still here?" Tasha asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, I was trying to protect my friends. And I'm still gonna protect my friends" Leo said, walking forward until he was stood in front of Davenport "That's right, you wanna send them away you gotta go through me first. It's go time little man, it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog. There's a lot of fight in this little doggy, c'mon!" Leo exclaimed, putting up his fists and jumping around. Della laughed and shook her head.

"Leo, calm down. They're not going anywhere" Davenport replied, putting both hands on the hyperactive teens' shoulders.

"Oh don't you...wait, what?" Leo asked, tilting his head.

"Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realise something. Maybe I've been focusing too much on training the super-human side of you that I forgot all about the human part" Davenport said, turning to face the bionics.

"Aw. I don't get it" Adam shrugged confusedly.

"You're teenagers, and bionic or not. You need to experience teenage things like school and classes and cell-phones..."

"Yes! A cell-phone! I'm living the dream!" Bree exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, you're not getting a cell-phone" Davenport said. She pouted and sat back down "But what I can give you is another chance. Maybe there's a way for you to live here, go to school and go on missions" he sighed.

"Wait, you're serious?" Della asked hopefully.

"So they can stay?" Leo asked.

"On one condition. No one can ever find out about your abilities, and you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch" Davenport said, directing his warning more towards Della. She shrugged innocently.

"Done"

"Okay"

"Absolutely" The bionics replied, one after the other.

"Okay, well then. Welcome home" Davenport shrugged, placing his arm around Tasha.

"Woohoo! Yeah we're staying!" Adam shouted excitedly. A whizzing noise was heard and they all dropped to the floor. Grenades shot out of Adam's hands, destroying most of the living room "Whoops" he said guiltily.

"He has plasma grenades? My life just got a whole lot better" Leo nodded. Davenport rolled his eyes as they all rose to their feet.

"Della, can I talk to you?" he asked hopefully. The 15 year old nodded, approaching her father "Listen I'm sorry..." he started.

"No, I'm sorry. I threw some huge tantrum because I couldn't get what I wanted. But you have to understand that those guys are like my brothers and sister, we've been together since I was three" she sighed, shaking her head. He nodded.

"I know, which is why I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to send them away, especially away from you. I really don't want my daughter to hate me" he shrugged. Smiling, Della wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I forgive you" she whispered. He sighed in relief, resting his arms on her back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: So, I've decided that the rest of the story will be written in Della's POV. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with other stories. But here is the chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and please review if you can, it would mean a lot._

* * *

"Okay guys, you've been trained for all kinds of missions. But no you're about to enter a soul-bruising confidence-crushing apocalyptic environment; High School" My father shuddered. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the counter.

Today was our very first day of High School. Well, not exactly the first. Sure we'd already had our first day, but only as Leo's body guards, not actually students. So to be technical, this was our first day as students. Was I nervous? A little. But I'd seen enough movies about High School to know that it was normal to be nervous on your first day of school, healthy even. Though despite it all, I felt worried at the same time. To me, High School brought a lot of things to mind; Homework, detention, bullies, lack-of sleep, and last but not least...boyfriends. Now don't get me wrong, I was completely dedicated to Adam and everything, but I wasn't sure if he'd be as dedicated to me. High School was full of beautiful girls, a lot more beautiful than me, which was one of the reasons I was so nervous about going today. He could find someone better.

"Adam, Bree, Della. Your glitch tests came back fairly stable" Dad said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes! I'm going to school!"

"I'm fairly stable!"

"Thank god" I sighed, throwing my head back in relief.

"But Chase, I'm still concerned about your commando app" Dad explained. I sighed and lowered my head.

"Commando app? Put on some underpants we're going to school!" Leo exclaimed disgustedly. I smiled in amusement.

"No, see in the face of an imminent threat Chases' commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike" Dad explained, rather over-enthusiastic. Leo smiled excitedly and I rolled my eyes again.

"Don't get hyped up kiddo, it's not as awesome as it sounds" I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Della's right. I mean it's kinda like a fighter-flight thing except I took out the flight part because, useless. And I replaced it with the testosterone level of like a Tasmanian-devil-wolverine-shark-lion-hybrid, that's mad!" Dad explained.

"Don't worry Mr Davenport, I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head" Chase shrugged.

"Oh yeah? You mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves" Dad re-capped. Adam grimaced at the memory and I shuddered; It was not a good Christmas that's for sure.

"Ugh, I'm still coughing up tinsel" Adam sighed, shaking the memory away.

"You know, letting Chase go to school might not be the best idea. I can't risk Spike coming out" Dad sighed apologetically, heading towards his lab-computer.

"Oh c'mon Big-D, Chase has to come. With these guys I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria!" Leo begged. I raised my eyebrows questioningly and the fourteen year old smirked in response "That's right ya'll, put on your coats cuz I'm about to ride your tails!" he chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he stays out of trouble. Right guys?" Adam reassured, glancing at me and Bree.

"Of course" I shrugged.

"Yeah! I mean it's one-for-all and all-for-one. Unless of course you guys make me look bad, in which case I am dropping you lamos!" Bree exclaimed.

"I second that" I added.

"Mr Davenport I can't miss school. This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere" Chase shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. But I better not get a call from the art teacher saying that, Spike ripped out her larynx" Dad sighed. Biting my lip, I tried to hold back a snicker "Actually she wouldn't be able to say anything because, well Spike ripped out her larynx" he added. The guys chuckled and I let out a squeak "Look the point is! Just keep him out of trouble!" he finished.

"Hey, look what I found" Adam smirked, bright red boxing gloves on his hands. He punched the air and soon enough, caught Chase in the stomach. Realising his mistake, he held Bree in front of him as a shield.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, an amused smile on my face.

"Look I'm sorry, but if he's _that _close to the gloves it's gonna happen!" he exclaimed apologetically. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

* * *

We all followed Leo into the cafeteria, my eyes widening at the amount of people here. It wasn't as amazing as I thought it would be, but like I said before, it technically wasn't our first day. Leo was just introducing us to the social rules, what to do and what not to do "Okay guys, listen up. That's principal Perry..." he gestured to the middle-aged woman across the cafeteria "...she has the temperament of a junk-yard dog stuffed into a really bad pant-suit" he explained. I nodded nervously.

"Hey, you! No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it, I'll take a metal detector to your face!" The Principal shouted, storming towards some guy in the dinner queue.

"Oh my gosh, this is it! My chance for romance. In movies the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soul-full eyes always picks them up" Bree squealed as a rather-cute guy headed our way.

As he walked towards us, Bree tried to subtly drop her books to the floor. But unlike the many movies she'd seen, it didn't quite go her way. Instead of picking them up, the guy turned and headed towards one of the tables, not seeing that she'd dropped them in the first place. And to make matters worse, an entering teacher had slipped on her dropped books, landing on his back while his papers scattered across the floor. My jaw dropped, though I was dying to laugh. The teacher got to his feet, staring at her in annoyance "Sorry, I'm new" she shrugged. He nodded in understanding, carrying on to wherever he was going.

"Okay, your social life is determines by where you sit. We can't sit at, the cool table..." Leo gestured to the table surrounded by cheerleaders "...but we can sit cool-table adjacent" he explained, moving his hand to the table on the left.

"Okay, but FYI, Adam just sat down at the cool table" Bree told him.

Turning my head, my eyes widened at the sight. Adam was in-fact sitting at the cool table, chatting to the pretty cheerleaders. They laughed at whatever he was doing with the oranges, and it did nothing to help my anger-issues. Narrowing my eyes, I clenched my fists irritatedly. I knew right now that my eyes had most likely turned their usual icy blue, and like before my skin temperature had most likely dropped increasingly. It always happened when I was upset, and I'd never had the opportunity to experience jealousy, but now that I did I wished I hadn't. Whereas I could be made happy when upset, there was no way for me to turn from being jealous. And the more I watched Adam converse with the cheerleaders, the colder I became.

"He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders. And they pry themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup" Leo said nervously.

"Those girls are actually talking to him, and they can't talk about shapes and colours forever. See yah!" Chase exclaimed, heading towards the table.

"No! The football players are gonna turn them into the fifth food group!" Leo exclaimed, turning to us.

"Good" I snapped.

"You okay Dell's?" he asked worriedly.

"She gets a little snappy when she's upset" Bree explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Well we've got no time for her glitch-fits, this is a rescue mission, move in" Leo whispered, approaching the table. Rolling my eyes, I followed him along with Bree.

"Oh hey guys. The girls just told me that when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup!" Adam exclaimed excitedly. Leo tried his best to subtly hint to Chase that he was going to get himself killed, but it failed epically. And unfortunately, the football team ran in before they could escape from the table. One of the main football guys leaned down towards Leo threateningly, and the fourteen year old apologised while moving away.

"Hey, that's my seat. Now get lost before I use you like a napkin" The guy said to Chase, chuckling afterwards.

"Chase we should probably go. He's not very absorbent" Bree said innocently. The head jock grabbed one of the drinks, pulling off the cap and tipping it across the table.

"Oh look, a spill! I think I'm gonna wipe it up with your face" he smirked, gripping Chase by the shirt and pulling him to his feet. In a few seconds, Chase snapped. He twisted the footballers arm around, managing to pin both hands behind the guys back, slamming his face down on the wet part of the table.

"Think again bubble-neck. I'm gonna rip out your knee-caps and use 'em as hockey pucks!" Chase exclaimed. Only problem was, it wasn't exactly Chase. His voice was a lot deeper than usual, and a lot scarier if it was aimed at you. Adam lunged out of his chair, stumbling until he was stood behind us.

"Okay, I don't mean to alarm anyone but I think Spike's back" he whispered, gesturing to the now-violent Chase.

"You don't say" I hissed sarcastically. I turned back to the scene in time to see Chase, or Spike I guess, shove the jock towards his buddies.

"You have _no _idea who you're messing with, okay?! Pudding cups!" The jock shouted. Two nerds stood from their seats, placing a pudding cup in each of his hands.

"Oh, I'll take those" Spike growled, grabbing the pudding cups from him. He squeezed down on the pudding cups, successfully popping them open and covering the whole football team with chocolate-flavoured pudding. My eyes widened in both amusement and worry.

"You're dead!" The head-jock exclaimed. Spike growled again, but louder this time, and the whole football team fearfully ran away. As soon as they disappeared, the whole cafeteria cheered for him.

"Take a seat" Spike smirked, sitting down at the cool table and lifting his feet onto the table "This is our table now"

"Hello ladies, you may remember me as the kid who passed out in class during the miracle of birth video. Nice to see you again" Leo smiled flirtily, glancing at each cheerleader. Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly fell into the seat next to Bree.


End file.
